


Another Day, Another Bake Sale

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Undertale
Genre: Other, Reader has undefined gender., Spider Bake Sale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone who gave money expecting nothing in return?</p>
<p>Interesting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day, Another Bake Sale

“Spider Bake Sale! All proceeds go to real spiders!” 

The little girl yelled as she advertised her treats. They’ve already gotten a good amount of money for the limo, but it was still a long way until they reached their goal. The (Tall/Medium/Short) person looked at their wallet in disappointment.

“Oh no….. I only have 12 gold…..” Muffet licked her lips, this was going to be interesting.

“Do you take donations?” They asked.

“D-donations?” How could anyone just, GIVE AWAY money?!

“Yeah! It sounds like a worthy cause, and I’d hate to just walk off. After all, any little bit helps, right?” They placed the 12 gold they had on the table smiling.

“Well, I hope to see you around, Miss…..”

“Muffet’s my name sweetie.”

“Oh! That’s a pretty name!” And with that, the person walked off.

Muffet just rested her head on her hands in confusion, one of the spiders walked down and whispered in her ear.

“Yes, I suppose that would be fair….”  
————–  
You had been walking along the long corridor when you had stepped on a web. You had carefully gotten out, only to encounter more and more, until the entire walkway was covered in them.

“Huh?!”

“Hello sweetie!” The spider girl appeared above you on a large web.

“Miss Muffet?!”

“I was thinking, it really isn’t fair of us to take your money without giving you something in exchange…..”

“O-oh, it’s fine! It was a donation after al-aaaaaaaaaaa?!” The girl grabbed your face and pecked you on the lips. You stood in shock as she giggled.

“I’ll see you later Miss……” She looked at you expectantly.

“……… ______……”  
“Ah, that’s a pretty name!” 

And with that, she was gone. The only ones left was you with a face as red as cherries, and a spider giggling from the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> A while back, someone complained about a lack of female reader inserts in Undertale fanfiction, so I wrote this.


End file.
